The proposed work continues a program which has established and helped maintain a stable setting for biomedical research at North Carolina Central University. During the current budget period (6/1/78 -5/31/79), the program has been based upon four biomedically oriented projects -- two projects in chemistry, one in biology and one in physics. Faculty and students (undergraduate and graduate) have been and will continue to be actively involved in these projects. The supplementary application to continue the biology project through the next budget period was disapproved. Significant progress has been made in the chemistry projects in the current budget period. Methods have been developed for the synthesis of compounds of known or potential biochemical activity, including anti-cancer activity. Several compounds have been submitted to the National Cancer Institute for further testing and others will be submitted as they are synthesized. In the physics project, continued progress in the development of a computer-interfaced early detection scanning method for cancerous growths has been shown. Completion of the interfacing hardware and the complementary software will be followed by further data collection and comparison between different scanning systems. Manuscripts will be submitted to scientific journals and several presentations by faculty and students will be given at scientific meetings during this period.